Броксигар
'Броксигар ' также известный как Броксигар Красный, был старым орком-воином клана Черной Горы , ветераном Первой, Второй и Третьей войн и старшим братом Варока Саурфанга . Известен среди орков за свой героизм в удержании жизненно важного горного перевала во время битвы на горе Хиджал. Из всего отряда Броксигар стал единственным, кому удалось выжить к моменту, когда подкрепление наконец прибыло на поле боя. Хотя его очень чтили, Броксигар никогда не смог простить себя за то, что выжил в той битве, когда все его товарищи благородно отдали свои жизни. Биография Когда шаманы Орды обнаружили временную аномалию на Когтистых горах, Броксигара и молодого воина Гаскала послали на разведку. Гаскал был убит, а сам Броксигар заброшен на десять тысяч лет в прошлое, вместе с человеком Ронином и драконом Красом. Там Броксигар был схвачен Часовыми и перевезен в Сурамар. Хотя ночные эльфы видели в нём не больше чем животное, жрица Тиранда Шелест Ветра была добра к нему, давала ему пищу и лечила раны. Броксигар назвал ее "Шаман", полагая, что силы исцеления, которые она использовала, дали ей духи. Броксигар был, в конечном счете, освобожден Тирандой, которая объединилась с двумя другими путешественниками во времени, магом Красом и его учеником, человеческим магом Ронином. Броксигар стоял на страже возле бессознательного Малфуриона, после того как последний разрушил заклинание Высокорожденных, уничтожающее Колодец Вечности. Силой и мастерством в сражениях Броксигар заработал отличную репутацию среди ночных эльфов. Обычно расистские, ночные эльфы приняли его (хотя присутствие дракона Кориалстраза, возможно, повлияло на это). Так как молот Броксигара был забран Часовыми, которые захватили его, молодой друид Малфурион под руководством полубога Кенария создал зачарованный Диким богом топор из магического дерева, точность и плотность которого не уступала алмазу, а вес не превышал птичьего пера. В руках Броксигара этот волшебный топор стал смертью множеству демонов. В заключительном сражении у Колодца Вечности Броксигар понял, что, если мир и будущее должны быть спасены, его компаньоны нуждаются в большем количестве времени. Броксигар прыгнул со спины дракона Соридорми в кружащийся портал, который открывался у основания колодца. Когда он прошел сквозь портал, то попал в мир Пылающего Легиона. Там орк продолжил убивать демонов, блокируя их продвижение к порталу. В конце он убил демонов так много, что стоял на куче их тел, вызывая больше, чтобы бросили вызов ему. Это привлекло внимание самого Саргераса, который пришел лично окончить жизнь орка. Всё же в одном бравом рывке Броксигар нанес царапину титану, создателю Пылающего Легиона. Эта маленькая царапина позже стала целью заклинания Краса и его союзников, чтобы на секунду отвлечь внимание Саргераса от поддержания портала открытым. Это позволило Малфуриону и Иллидану закрыть его. Броксигар, однако, не смог возвратиться, и его жизнь была, наконец закончена на острие сломанного меча Саргераса. Этими действиями Броксигар Красный занял свое место в истории как один из немногих смертных кто сумел поранить повелителя Пылающего Легиона. Броксигар умер не простой благородной смертью, а объятый неслыханной славой для народа орков. В Азероте его и по сей день считают одним из великих героев. Цитаты .]] *Варо'тен: "The first rule of war is to never be distracted..." :Brox: (After nearly beheading Varo'then) "Second rule! Only fools talk so much on the battlefield!" *"I accept that I might die in battle - a glorious fate for an orc, shaman - but I am filled with dishonor for seeking it at the possible cost of those who fight against evil for their lives and those of others." *"That one misunderstands much... and underestimates more." *"Tauren're good fighters. Welcome comrades in any war. Not as good as orcs... but almost." *"Farewell, wizard! It is my honor to have fought beside you and the rest!" В World of Warcraft в Старых Предгорьях Хилсбрада с Охотника Вечности игроки могут получить предмет . Фан-арт File:Broxigar FinalShowdown yudis.png Заметки Смотрите также * Крас * Ронин Внешние ссылки Jan 25th 2012 at 4:00PM}} en:Broxigar fr:Broxigar pl:Broxigar Saurfang